Ruffles Man and the Prodigy
by AwkwardTurtle007
Summary: Post AAI, pre AJ. Edgeworth talks to Franziska after the Alba case, and thinks that the little girl he left behind is still as spiteful as ever. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_ Disclaimer: Do not own the Ace Attorney series. I also apologize for OOCness._

**Edgeworth's POV**

I flicked through the newspaper, hoping the story would be there today. No reference on the front page, and I frowned at that. Surely, it would be a front page story. After all, it isn't every day that an ambassador gets arrested, and your mentor's daughter would be the prosecutor. However, I found it. Even though it wasn't on the front page, it was still a big article. _Ambassador Quercus Alba arrested for murder; another victory to the Von Karma name! _I smile now, and stir my tea with one hand while reading the story with the other. It was pretty much details I already knew: The ambassador was a leader of a smuggling ring, one of his operatives was responsible for both KG-8 incidents, some of his agents had been caught by Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth (yours, truly), and was found guilty by Prosecutor Franziska von Karma.

Franziska is a feisty young woman. At twenty years old, she is a near perfect prosecutor (she HAS only lost two cases in her career, plus she became a prosecutor at thirteen. I mean, that would be hard to compete against, wouldn't it?) And she is amazingly good with a whip, which I should know, because I have been whipped multiple times with it. And…other than the fact she's my mentor's daughter, that's pretty much it. But there is one more thing my stupid childhood friend, Larry Butz would admit: she is very attractive. I agree a little bit with that statement, but I'm not stupid like Larry, and I will NOT admit it to Franziska, because I am certain that I will be whipped. And she will leave some marks. I put the newspaper down, and took a sip of my tea. My thoughts were cast elsewhere, as I swallowed the tea. _I wonder how the wild mare is getting along. Knowing her, she'll probably be gloating, and I should expect her barging into my office any minute now_

** Franziska's POV**

"What do you mean you can't put my story on the front page?" I yelled down the telephone. The person on the other line stuttered, and mumbled something about thenewspaper being already printed. I hissed through my teeth. "Well, reprint the story tomorrow; you foolish fool that foolishly works in a foolishly foolish newspaper office!" The man on the other side responded that they couldn't do that. I slammed the phone down in disgust. Foolishly foolish newspaper office that foolishly can't put my story about my win over the foolishly foolish man, Quercus Alba, because it is run by foolishly foolish people, for they are that foolish because they foolishly don't know who I am. Just then the phone rang, and I answered it.

"High Prosecutor's Office, Franziska von Karma, the Prodigy speaking," I said down the phone. Oh, how I wished that I had hung the phone up when I recognized the foolishly foolish voice on the other head.

"Hey, whassup, Franzy, or should I say, the Prodigy?" the voice on the other end said. It was that foolish fool of a man, Larry Butz. "So, when are you going to do the modeling for my book? I was hoping we could set a date up, 'cause I need to find some time while I'm free. I'm free on April third…" There was some rustling of the paper in the background, and I decided to hang the phone up in a calm manner.

"I AM NOT INTERESTED IN MODELING FOR YOUR BOOK; YOU FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL WHO CANNOT HOLD DOWN A JOB OR A GIRLFRIEND! SO PLEASE STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT! ALL THIS TIME YOU WASTED ON FOOLISHLY ASKING ME TO MODEL FOR YOUR FOOLISHLY FOOLISH BOOK YOU COULD'VE SPENT FINDING A JOB THAT WILL SUIT YOUR NEEDS! NOW STOP CALLING ME!" I screeched, and slammed the phone down on the receiver. Then, of course, I have to be seen by someone who is intent on calming me down: my little brother, Miles Edgeworth.

**Edgeworth's POV**

I could hear the screeches from my office, and that only meant one thing: Franziska had worked herself up into a tizzy. It was the norm for most prosecutors, even if they didn't like it, but new prosecutors who have just passed the bar? Well, Franziska has almost lost her badge so many times for noise complaints, that we honestly don't care anymore, but even if no one calmed her down, the rages would last forever, and all the prosecutors will be deaf by the end of the day, including the police detectives who were dropping off evidence for the prosecutors. But, I was also the one who had to calm her down, and it could be highly…painful, most of the time. Still, I had to do the job.

I walked out of my office and made my way to Franziska's. The screeching had subsided just before I walked in, so I pushed the door open. "Hello, Franziska," I said brightly as I stepped into her office. It was the same chipper tone that most people used with toddlers, and this infuriated Franziska even more.

"I am not an infant, little brother," she said scornfully. "I do not need that tone of voice."

I sighed. "Very well, very well, _little_ sister. I heard the Alba case went perfectly, naturally. Have you heard anything about Kay?"

Kay Faraday was a girl, who helped me find out the smuggling ring, and I am truly grateful for that, and I am forever in her debt. Her father was part of the original Yatagarasu, so she claimed that she was the second Yatagarasu, a thief who apparently 'stole the truth'. Franziska's brow wrinkled slightly. Good, I had distracted her.

"Nothing in particular, but Ambassador Paelano asked me to ask her about a game he's coming up with called 'Catch the Yatagarasu!' Apparently he lost contact with her himself," Franziska replied. Ah, Ambassador Paelano, the new ambassador of the newly reformed Cohdopia. He was a nice man, but perhaps so nice it worried me. It wouldn't surprise me if he had done time in the past. But my mind was cast off of that, as I glanced at the invitation on Franziska's desk that had yet to be opened. I knew what it was already, because I had already received an invitation: it was an invitation to Detective Dick Gumshoe's and Maggey Byrde's-who apparently got a job working in a lady's clothing department, and she also had less bad luck than she used to-wedding. I was going, because I was Detective Gumshoe's best man, and even though I had docked his salary multiple times, he was still a good friend. I had also apparently made his day when I had stomped into the Homicide department, went "Whhhhooooooooooooppppp! Detective Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuumshoe!" embarrassing myself in the progress, before slipping out, with a blush of shame on my face. I picked up the invitation.

"Franziska, you're not going to Detective Gumshoe's wedding?" I asked. I remembered the plot I had set in mind earlier, with Detective Gumshoe's assistance, and I'd probably die for it, but it would be a good way for Franziska to socialize and maybe get her first boyfriend. She sniffed.

"Of course not, Miles Edgeworth! Why would I ever want to go to that Scruffy Detective's wedding?" she said scornfully. It was a struggle to keep my impish grin off my face, but I somehow managed to handle it.

"You have to," I insisted.

"Why do I have to?" she questioned suspiciously. I edged my way towards the door, because I was certain I needed to make a break for it.

"Because Detective Gumshoe and I made you a bridesmaid so you could stop being so misanthropic," I gabbled in a rush, and then dashed out the door, but nothing could stop the scream that was being heard through the whole Prosecutor's Office.

"MILES EDGEWORTH!"

I hid in the janitor's closet until I was certain that she had gone home.

_A/N: I actually like this story, even if I put Edgeworth OOC too much, but feel free to R&R anyway. If you like it, great! If you don't like it, don't be mean when you review, please. Just constructive criticism. Gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Writer's block sucks, big time. Thank god I lent my friend my AA games so she could assist me. Hannah, you rock!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except for plot. Yay, now go read the story!**

_**Franziska**_

"Miles Edgeworth, I hate you. No, scratch that, I loathe you," I hissed to myself in the dressing room of a bridal store. The dress was hideous-bright pink, poofy, and covered with lace. Dear God, what the hell had I gotten myself into?

Thankfully, I wasn't alone in this mess. Kay had been invited to the wedding (as a bridesmaid), along with the two Fey cousins, Pearl and Maya (with Pearl as the flower girl, and Maya as another bridesmaid). I struggled into the dress. It was tight, especially around my arms. This was also the only size that would fit me, because the other model absolutely swamped me, making it look like I was just some blob.

"If it fits Maya and Kay, then I will scream. I am not bluffing," I snarled through my teeth. If it fit Maya and Kay, then I was stuck with the dress, no matter how much I hated it, or how tight it would get. I wished I had my whip, which my brother had so graciously locked into his car. Oooohhh…

"Miss von Karma! C'mon out! We want to see what you look like!" Maya sang from outside my dressing room. Swearing in German, I unlocked the door. Maya and Kay…looked good in their dresses. _Shit_. I was stuck with this goddamn dress, and I felt and looked hideous. Miles Edgeworth, when this bridesmaid fashion show is over, I will hunt you down and kill you, and then dance on your grave. That's how pissed off I am at you.

Pearl came dancing out of her dressing room, wearing a pink dress that looked adorably cute on her. It wasn't poofy, there wasn't too much lace, and it was just her size. Why couldn't _my_ dress be like that?

"They're perfect!" Maggey sang. "We just have to get them!" All of us went back into our dressing rooms, and I tugged the dress off. I couldn't even bring it home with me and destroy it, because Miles, being the _oh so lovely_ brother that he is, offered to take care of it for me. I will kill him. I really will. Sighing, I put my cravat back on, picked up the dress, and joined the rest of the girls outside. Somehow, Maggey was able to pay for all of this, which was quite odd, because one, she was always out of a job, and two, her fiancée, the stupid scruffy detective, was always having his pay cut mercilessly. Perhaps Miles had given Scruffy some extra money. Whatever it was, I didn't know.

Maggey dropped me off at Miles's first. "See you on the eleventh," Pearl sang as they drove off. Where the hell was the gun, so I could shoot myself? I knocked on Miles's door.

_**Edgeworth**_

"Down Pess-come on Pess, get down!" I scolded my dog as I tried to unlock the door. If it was Franziska, I had better hurry, because I would be dead in ten seconds. I could hear her counting.

"Five, four, three—"

"Got it!" I yelled triumphantly, as the door swung open, and I held Pess back. "Don't bark, Pess, you remember Franziska." Franziska thrust her dress at me.

"Where's my whip?" she asked.

"I don't get a hello?" I asked with a stupid smile on my face. She slapped me, hard.

"You've been hanging around Phoenix Wright and Larry Butz too much. Know, give me my damn whip!" Franziska yelled. I didn't have to listen to what she told me. I glared at her, knowing fully that my glare was superior to her own.

"No," I responded simply.

"No? What the hell do you mean no? I was stuck with chattering girls all day, without my whip and you have the nerve to tell me no? Who the hell do you think you are, Miles Edgeworth?"

"I'm the one who thinks that you don't give a shit about other people's feelings!" I exploded. "Think of all the times Detective Gumshoe helped you and you were a bitch to him! Think of all the times Wright and his friends were kind to you and you were snotty to them! And me," I said, pointing to myself. "I was the one who apparently made your childhood better. And how do you repay me? By slapping me in the face, whipping me, and I'm so damn sick of it! You're walking home, Franziska, and I hope you learn about other people's feelings!" I shoved her out the door, and slid down to the floor. Dear God, I was in for it tomorrow.


End file.
